gorangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Cross Führer
The , often referred to as the "Machine Monster" for his seeming invincible nature, and later referred to as the after his resurrection, was the supreme leader of the Black Cross Army. He could not be easily killed by any conventional weapon. He had numerous supernatural powers and was incredibly intelligent. He kept his identity a secret even among his generals but revealed his true form later on. In reality, he was not even human, but rather a sentient alien machine construct who was part of the Black Cross Castle. He could also disguise himself as human (both male and female). He was finally defeated when the Gorenger team combined their powers and launched their "Cassiopeia" Five Star attack. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai The Black Cross Führer is one of several past Super Sentai villains that appear in clips in the anniversary special Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. 199 Hero Great Battle During the events of Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, he reincarnates using the hatred of defeated Super Sentai villains and forms an alliance with Zangyack in order to have his revenge on all Sentai and those who support them. He also revives several of the Sentai warriors' enemies, Brajira, Yogoshimacritein, and Dagon, to battle against the Gokaigers and Goseigers. He gets his hands on the Ranger Keys of the past 33 Sentai teams and uses it to turn the Super Sentai into his personal army. After the Ranger Keys were recovered, he grew into a giant, only to be defeated by the Super Sentai Bazooka created by the spirit of all the Super Sentai teams. However, he reveals himself to be his true fortress monster form, the . He easily overpowers GokaiOh, Gosei Great and Gosei Ground in this form. However the spirits of the past 33 giant mecha appear to fight him and his revived servants. After the Gokaigers have been given the Gorenger's Greater Power, the Variblune, they combine GokaiOh and Variblune to create Goren GokaiOh, which leads to Black Cross Colossus' destruction thanks to the Gokai Hurricane Cassiopia. Super Hero Taisen Unfortunately, he revived again in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen together with the other villains of the past Super Sentai as a part of Dai-Zangyack. Shin Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Gokko The Black Cross Führer also appears as the main villain of Shin Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Gokko, Shotaro Ishinomori's manga adaptation of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger which ran alongside the series. Akibaranger When ©Na replaces the Super Sentai Series with her own Super ©Na Series, she appears as Black Cross Queen ©Na in her original seires which also lasted 84 episodes. Arsenal Unamed Cannon-like object When the Black Cross King returned, he had a massive weapon that he used to summon his Ranger Key Clones. It works in a similiar way to the Rapparatta, but it does not have Ranger Key slots. Instead, it h as an opening on the back of it that allows the Black Cross King to put the Ranger Keys in like bullets and shoots them. Behind the scenes The Black Cross Führer is notable for being the original Sentai "big bad", being the boss villain of the first Sentai series, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. From this, the Black Cross Führer could be considered as Super Sentai's answer to the Great Leader of Shocker in the original Kamen Rider series. Portrayal In Gorenger, the Black Cross Führer was portrayed by Mitsuo Andō from the first episode to episode 55. After this, Mitsuo Andō was replaced by Nobuo Yana from episode 56 to the finale in episode 84. In his return in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, the revived Black Cross King was voiced by , who previously voiced Gunmajin in Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. In his return as part of Dai-Zangyack in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, he was voiced by , who previously voiced Great Sword Man Zubaan in GoGo Sentai Boukenger and also voicing the King's Black Cross minion, Baseball Mask, in the movie as well. Category:Sentai Villains Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Black Cross Army